


Never Realized

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Michael apparently didn't realize that you have sexual urges too.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245





	Never Realized

Michael was in a relatively light sleep when he felt something crawl on top of him. Instinctively his hand shot out and his eyes shot open to see his fingers wrapped around your throat.

You stared down at him for a moment, your breathing heavier than usual, though that was probably because his fingers were already clamped down on your throat rather tightly. He glared back up at you, not tightening his grip just yet. He looked you up and down, trying to decipher exactly what you thought you were doing, crawling on top of him like that. 

Were you trying to kill him? Because that was a pretty pathetic attempt if so. Michael watched silently as you shifted above him, sliding the covers off his naked body, your hand caressing his dick. He gave no reaction, though he did glance down, realizing he had gotten hard in his sleep. 

You nodded slightly, raising your other hand to your lips and spitting in your palm, bringing it down between his legs and wetting his cock with it. You pumped him slowly at first, what you were doing for the sole purpose of wetting him for you. The spit seemed to dry too quickly, so you opened your mouth, letting a trail of saliva dribble from your tongue onto the head of his cock, your eyes finding his as you did so. 

His hand stayed firmly on your neck, just putting on enough pressure to make it a little hard to breathe. His eyes watched you curiously as you raised your hips, sinking down onto his cock, a strangled moan emphasizing your joy at finally having him inside you.

Michael watched you as you rolled your hips, your fingers lightly grazing his lower stomach. It almost tickled, but the feeling on you clenching around his cock distracted him from that. 

Moaning, you stopped rolling and started bouncing, the bed squeaking beneath you as you worked your legs and hips. This was the first time you were on top, and from the looks of it, Michael was confused as to why you were doing this. You gasped out a laugh, moving harder against him, grabbing onto his wrist, daring him to pull his hand away from your throat. 

At any other time, Michael would have gripped down on your throat harder for challenging him like this, but he was curious as to what you would do. Michael had always seen you as his, as something for him to fuck and use as he pleased. It had never occurred to him that you would want sex. Seeing you on top of him, your hips thrusting desperately, it awakened something new in Michael he didn’t know was possible. He wanted to see you in pleasure. 

He groaned deep in his chest as you moved harder against him, arching your back for his viewing pleasure. His hand finally tightened on your throat, making your abdomen tighten in excitement. You moved harder, bouncing on his shaft so hard the bedframe squeaked in protest beneath you, earning another muted groan from the murderer beneath you.

He lightened up on your neck, allowing you to gasp for air once more as you felt yourself nearing the end. You leaned forward, using the bed to steady yourself as you angled yourself on his cock, knowing exactly the right places to hit to make yourself cum. 

“Michael!” You grunted feeling yourself fall over the edge, the pressure in your abdomen bursting as you rode yourself off on his cock. 

Michael took his hand off your throat, grabbing your hips and slamming you down onto him, now using you to meet his end. He grit his teeth as he came, his fingers digging violently into your skin. 

Moaning, you slid off his lap and onto your side of the bed, pulling a comforter over yourself, a chill settling onto your skin. Michael glanced over at you, watching as you curled up facing away from him, smarter than to expect any sort of cuddles from him after sex. 

He had to admit, it felt pretty good when you were on top and he didn’t have to do any work. Maybe he’d let you do that again sometime. But next time, he wouldn’t let you catch him off guard.


End file.
